


The Doctor and The Sith

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: General Veers' younger brother is blackmailed to work for Tarkin. Vader steps in to stop the abuse and changes more than Cas's life.





	The Doctor and The Sith

Captain Firmus Piett found his friend, General Max Veers, in his quarters, pacing like a caged tiger and growling like one.  
"What's happened to you, Max?"  
"Not me, my brother. He's working as Tarkin's personal doctor. Damned Moff blackmailed him into becoming his mistress to!"  
"Woah. What does Tarkin have on him?"  
"My career."  
"...Ouch."  
Max snarled, "Cas was already abused by our kriffed up parents and now Tarkin! He's about half my age, Denonians have children until death with outside help, and dual-genders like Cas are seen as ‘sins’ and it's their fault, not the parents'. I went home when he was 10 to find my father beating him with a belt. Took him out of that house and never looked back. They gave me custody and washed their hands of both of us. He's a prodigy, blew through medical school, and where he is is the last place he should be!"  
"Why not tell Vader? He might not help, but then again... he might."  
"I suppose he'd be Cas's best chance. Tarkin will no doubt take him with to the Death Star."  
"Go on then."  
Max sighed and made his way to Vader's quarters.  
Vader was meditating in his pod.  
He replaced his helmet, opened it, and summoned the very angry feeling General inside. Max snapped to a salute, but Vader could sense the rage brewing in the man.  
"What is it, General Veers?"  
"Pardon, Milord, but I have a request. Governor Tarkin has... acquired a new personal doctor recently, and... permission to speak freely, my Lord?"  
"Granted."  
"He's my baby brother, and Tarkin has threatened to sink my career unless Cas is his mistress, and he continually verbally and mentally abuses my brother as well as sexually."  
"That is an outrage. I will look into this.”  
"Thank you, Milord. Cas is a gifted medic. I would rather see him here than at Tarkin's side."  
"An alternative posting will be available."  
"Thank you, Lord Vader."  
"Dismissed."  
He saluted and left. Vader watched him go, thinking.  
Tarkin had over-stepped, but he was a grand moff, so it was hard to discipline him. He would need to be careful, subtle. He doubted his Master would be of help, despite various laws being on Max and Vader's side in this situation. He would need to see and carefully document Cas and Tarkin's interactions on the Death Star. No doubt Tarkin would bring his doctor.  
He gave orders to move the Executor's speed to maximum. Time was of the essence.  
Tarkin was waiting when he reached the Death Star. Cas was beside him. He was about 5' 8" with long brown hair in a neat French braid, stunning sapphire eyes, a soft, more feminine body, and he wore a mermaid silhouette with a structural top that had been made to look like a jacket, a green panel right down the middle flanked with black panels, and a cream underskirt flaring out just at the bottom. There were pearls at the waist and shoulders form an elegant, but not overwhelming, trim. Tarkin clearly liked emphasizing the dual-genders feminine features.  
"Welcome, Lord Vader."  
"Tarkin."  
Vader looked intently at Cas, who blushed slightly but bowed.  
"This is Cas, my personal medic."  
"It's an honor, my Lord," he said in a soft, sweet voice.  
"Cas Veers? I am familiar with your brother."?  
"Max? Is he well, my Lord?"  
"Very. He's training my Stormtroopers hard."  
Cas looked relieved. That confirmed that he felt Max's career was under threat just from Vader stating he still had one.  
"In fact, he's become a vital part of my strategy."  
"He will work hard to be the best, my Lord, if I know my brother."  
Tarkin looked like he had swallowed a lemon.  
"And so he does. He's my best general."  
Tarkin abruptly took Cas's arm.  
"If you will excuse us, Vader."  
The Sith did not miss the way Cas's flinched and looked uncomfortable even a little afraid as he was all but dragged off.  
Still, hopefully the medic would stand up for himself.  
Tarkin dragged Cas towards his quarters. Max was safe. Vader valued him too much to let the Moff have sway over his career. He stopped and twisted his arm free.  
"You bastard," the little medic hissed.  
Tarkin whirled, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him close.  
"You belong to me, you little-"  
Cas swiftly broke Tarkin's index finger and dislocated that same wrist.  
"Go to hell. In case that's not clear, I quit, and I hope you burn."  
He harked back and spat in the Moff's face before storming away. He met Vader on his march out.  
"Did Tarkin dismiss you?"  
"I quit, my Lord. I am rather tired of being his plaything."  
"Good for you. Max informed me of your situation."  
"He did?"  
"Yes. He hoped to get you away from Tarkin."  
"Well... He succeeded."  
Cas straightened.  
"What will you do now?"  
"... Job hunt I suppose. I... have nothing else I can do."  
"You could take a post on the Executor. I require a new medic."  
"It would be an honor, my Lord, though I must get my things from Tarkin's estate. My cat at least. I wouldn't put it past him to hurt Nimbus."  
"Of course. We will not be leaving for some time."  
"I will go at once then, my Lord. I shouldn't wait."  
*******  
Cas left in a small shuttle and returned the next day. He was wearing a simple green tunic with white pants and black boots. He had his belongings and a white Maine Coone cat trotting at his side on a leash.  
This must be Nimbus - an elegant creature.  
Maine Coons were huge cats, and this tom was no exception. He had long, snow white, silky fur, piercing green eyes, a regal bearing, and an even, smooth stride that made him almost seem to glide beside his beautiful master. He trotted along with his head and tail held up high and proud. A worthy pet.  
Vader smiled down at him behind his mask.  
"Hello."  
The cat looked up at the dark lord then proceed to rub against his legs for attention. Thankfully Cas had just groomed him so minimal hairs were left behind.  
Vader ran his gloved hand down his back. The big cat purred, arching into the caress.  
"Ah this is Nimbus, my Lord. He's a good judge of character. He snarled at Tarkin every time he saw him."  
Vader chuckled, "That is an excellent judgment.  
The cat meowed as if in agreement, and Max came running.  
"Cas!"  
"Max!"  
Cas embraced his brother.  
"Thank the Force. I got word about the Death Star and I feared..."  
"No, I'm not posted there."  
"I'm glad. What happened?"  
"I quit."  
"And broke Tarkin's finger," Vader rumbled.  
"That's my little brother."  
He turned to Vader.  
"Have quarters been assigned to him yet, my Lord?"  
"Not yet."  
"Where would be the best place for him?"  
"Probably near to my quarters."  
"Very well, my Lord. I will see to it."  
The next day Cas set to work at Vader's request. When informed by the Sith that he needed pure oxygen to breathe without his mask the young doctor did not inspect the Sith but instead his quarters, which left Vader standing where he had been preparing to teach Cas the workings of his suit with Nimbus at his feet.  
"So you're saying that only that pod has atmospheric controls?"  
"Yes."  
Cas shook his head. The pod was smaller than an escape pod.  
"Then your quarters need to be upgraded to have atmospheric controls and to regulate it for when the main doors open if you have the atmosphere set. At least your bedroom if not the whole of your quarters. It will give you more freedom and me better access. I can wear a breath mask when you change the air."  
"Of course. It will be done."  
"Good. I'll have engineers start as soon as possible then, my Lord."  
Cas now returned to the Sith and listened intently as he explained in detail how his suit functioned, how to adjust and repair it, and how to tell if there was a malfunction, if, for some reason, he did not. Vader watched the little doctor absorb it all. Gifted indeed.  
Cas then secured a breath mask from the medwing, took two canisters of pure oxygen, which would give Vader two hours, and upon his return to the Sith's quarters held the mask and first canister out to him with an order that left Vader a little gob smacked at the gall of the little thing to order him around.  
"Strip so I can check you properly."  
"...My suit is part of my anatomy."  
"I mean the actual clothing, not anything attached to you. Unless you're glued to the leather."  
For so long he had thought of it all as the suit. He usually just took off the mask and helmet. The leather and armor did come off, he just so rarely took it off.  
He found the snaps with his Force abilities and snapped them all off at once, letting it fall away. He waited for the horror. What he saw... was sadness. Not pity but sympathy... and a little blush.  
"...Do your examination."  
"Yes, my Lord. Tell me of any discomfort."  
He looked at Cas pointedly.  
"Um... beyond the usual discomfort I mean."  
"Of course. Get on with it."  
Cas nodded and began carefully and gently, oh so gently, checking the Dark Lord over. His touches were gentle and warm, and he actually went out of his way to warm his tools before allowing them to touch Vader's ghostly pale skin. He checked his heart and lungs, though Vader had informed him of the damage, his ears, and very quickly a look into his mouth, though only after Vader assured him that he could do a few minutes in normal air if he had to. His eyes were checked very carefully and without any too bright flashlight, to the Sith's relief. Cas drew some blood, and then without a word, helped Vader bring the suit back up so he could close it back up.  
"...Thank you."  
"Of course, my Lord."  
He took the breath mask as Vader secured his mask and helmet again. Cas did not pry for the reason behind his injuries, yet... that sadness and sympathy remained for Vader to sense.  
How long had it been since someone who had seen him had shown something beyond revulsion, horror, or pity?  
"Tell me if you find anything amiss."  
"Everything seems to be in working order, though... if the Emperor wanted you at your best to serve him and the Empire he would permit proper repairs. The prosthetics were outdated even in the Clone Wars. They hold you back as much as they keep you alive. If I had the right supplies... I could fix your lungs."  
"...Really?"  
Cas nodded, and now frustration was brewing.  
"It's foolish. It may have saved you when it happened, but now... now they're slowly killing you. The prosthetics will fail in time. They're not meant to be permanent. Before we were able to fix organs, the prosthetics would be replaced every decade or so to keep them from failing and the patient dying."  
"How long?"  
"If you're careful... another ten years at most."  
"...I will make a decision soon."  
"If the Emperor will not let me fix them he should at least allow me to replace them rather than have you keel over in a decade."  
"Of course."  
"Will that be all, Milord?"  
"For now."  
Cas nodded and left with Nimbus while Vader was left to think on Cas's reactions and emotions during the whole process. Cas had been... caring?  
He had been angry over how he had been treated by the Emperor as well and the refusal to fix Vader's problems, when they were capable of being fixed. He had felt sad and genuine sympathy over the Sith's injuries without any insulting pity or revulsion. He was... different.  
Vader wasn't sure he liked that.  
It made Cas likeable, sure, but people who got close to him always got hurt. He didn't want to see the medic hurt  
Yet he still found himself wanting to see where this could go. He still planned to overthrow his master. Sidious was the biggest threat to any who got close to him, and he didn't want to try to find another medic. It was nice having someone not be disgusted by him.  
Cas was nice.  
Yes, he would see where this went. Besides Sidious had, for whatever reason, started dropping hints about him taking a bride. His master wouldn't protest a loyal Imperial... he hoped. He would see before making any decision though.  
Sidious always had his own ideas.  
*****  
Over the days Cas continued to be kind and caring, never showing disgust until he witnessed Vader kill a man. Lieutenant Andew Dans lay lifeless on the floor, choked to death, for being late to his post the third time in a row and Vader had not been in a forgiving mood.  
Cas checked for a pule then closed the man's eyes. The look he gave Vader was as if the Sith was nothing but disgusting slime. Dans was taken away, and Cas picked up Nimbus, turned his nose up at Vader, and walked out.  
Nimbus hissed at him as he past.  
Vader sat in his pod. That look. Cas had finally looked at him with digust, yet... not the way most people did. Not for his injuries... but for his actions. Usually his actions terrified people.  
He dug his hands into the chair's arms, frustrated.  
He had just ruined any chance with the doctor now. How could he possibly make this right?  
Resurrection was beyond his powers.  
He paused. ... But perhaps change wasn't. He had thought himself beyond help, yet here he sat regretting his anger and wanting to make things right all for the sake that feisty little doctor who had seen him as another person and not a monster to be fear. Where to start though?  
Perhaps he needed advice. Where was Carnelian when he needed her?  
"Knock knock!"  
He figured that would work. Carnelian poked her head out of the vent.  
"Why were you thinking of me?"  
"I need... advice."  
She fell out of the vent.  
"You? On what?"  
He summarized things for her.  
"Ooo... Lover's spat. Told you your habit of strangling people you don't like would be an obstacle to finding a girlfriend."  
"Stop making fun and help me."  
"Easy, tiger, I'm thinking."  
He sighed, "And Cas is not a girl."  
"Well I didn't exactly peg you for the bi type considering you never looked at guys before."  
"Cas is... special."  
"Still a guy so you're still bi."  
"Stop that."  
"What are you eating under there?"  
"You've pulled that one before."  
"You're no fun."  
"Just help me."  
"I don't know what to tell you, Vader. You killed a guy right in front of him. That's hard to come back from. Maybe you could try Beauty and the Beasting him."  
"... What?"  
"Kidnap him, take him to a magical castle, and force him to stay with you until Stockholm syndrome sets in. Worked for Optronix Prime."  
"Somehow I don't see that happening."  
"Or you could save his life like the Beast saved Belle."  
"How would I do that? Cas is rarely in any sort of danger."  
"I could stage something. It's been a while since I whipped up a monster."  
"Yes, and then it will backfire spectacularly."  
"Well you can blame me, it was my idea."  
She jumped back into the vent before Vader could protest further. He groaned.  
"This is not going to end well. I should warn him, though."  
By the time Vader had reached Cas's quarters, Carnelian had whipped up a Chocolate Cake Godzilla who was stomping through the quarters, spreading icing all over the place - red icing.  
He looked at her.  
"Really?"  
Cas came out of his room and swore.  
"I said I would do it! Now wait, you have to swoop in on a white horse and slaughter the dragon with this lance!"  
"A cake monster? That's your big idea? I was trying to say 'no' when you took off."  
"I wanted a monster that would be easy to dispose of. After you're done here, we can give it to the stormtroopers. They like cake."  
"No. Get rid of it. I don't want it this way."  
"Okay, okay... You don't have to get salty." She muttered, raising one hand, "Cake monster, away!"  
The monster kept moving.  
"Oops. Guess I did it a little too well."  
"Why didn't it go away?"  
"Uhhh..."  
The icing fell off of the monster... revealing scales underneath.  
Vader growled, "Great."  
He charged in and yanked Cas out of the way as the monster struck at him.  
"What's going on?!"  
"Carnelian."  
"Who?"  
"Me, and I thought he wanted to save-"  
"No. You DECIDED that to make it up to Cas I had to save his life and rushed off to make a monster before I could say no, and now we have a real monster I have to deal with."  
"Oh, shut your whining. Just Lightsaber it already."  
"Why don't you deal with it?!"  
"Because you're the Ninja!"  
"What? Since when?"  
"Since the fairy princess granted your wish in my imagination!"  
Cas screamed as he was yanked away from Vader by the monster. Vader threw out his lightsaber, spearing the Godzilla. He caught Cas as he fell, and monster finally disappeared.  
"Carnelian!"  
Vader shook his fist at her retreating back.  
"So... why was this even a thing?" Cas asked.  
"I... asked the wrong person for advice. Carnelian was in a whimsical mood, so of course, all her solutions included dragons and fairy tales."  
"Advice for what?" Well... here was his chance.  
"For how to win back your favor."  
Cas stared at him. "My favor? Why?"  
"Because I enjoy your company."  
He swallowed.  
"I thought myself beyond change, that I was only a slave to the Darkside, but... now I see I was wrong. You made me see that."  
"Vader..."  
"I understand, of course, if you are done with me after today."  
"I think you went too far,... but now I see you regret it. You are still a thinking, feeling human being. So change, make yourself better..., and I'll be here to help you... for as long as you want me."  
"Thank you, Cas."  
******  
The death rate on the Executor began going down, though Vader still cracked down hard, though with much less fatal results. He and Cas continued to go closer until they seemed on the verge of intimacy, and there Vader hesitated. He was intact, but he wasn't sure if Cas wanted to go that far with him. It had been a long time as well, and Cas had not had good experiences recently with sex either.  
They were sitting down to a dinner in the observation deck.  
Cas was wearing a green, knee length, strapless, A-line green dress with his hair curled. Vader watched as he ate with delicate manners. They had grown used to these one-sided meals, though it had been awkward at first.  
"Is Nimbus over his incident?"  
Nimbus and Carnelian had come face to face and had a bit of a cat-off. It had rather disturbed the large, Maine Coon. Though both Vader and Cas were smug over that Carnelian had left the wounded party sporting several claw marks on her face after having started the big tom.  
"He's doing much better. Of course Carnelian has been staying away."  
"She's been hiding in the vents around the reactor room according to the Stormtrooper on duty there."  
"So long as she stays away from my cat and myself I'm fine with that."  
"She's not so bad when you get to know her."  
"Nimbus would disagree. Anyway you seem... on edge tonight. Is something wrong?"  
By now Cas had learned to read the Sith quite well.  
"I've been considering our relationship and what we might do to.. further it."  
The brunette blushed.  
"Oh, I... admittedly I have to, I just... wasn't sure how to bring it up to you."  
"Well... Now that we're talking about it, let's talk about it."  
Cas nodded.  
"I wasn't sure if you're... able to... be intimate that way, but I worried I'd offend you by asking. I don't mind if you can't, we'll figure something out. I'm happy with you, really I am."  
"I am intact."  
"Well then... do you want to... get started?"  
"... All right."  
*******  
As Cas slept from their lovemaking Vader went to contact the Emperor about repairs or at least allowing Cas to replace the failing prosthetics.  
"Yes, my apprentice?  
He bowed his head even as he knelt.  
"My Master, my medic and intended-"  
"You have chosen someone then?"  
"Yes, Master, Cas Veers, General Veer's younger brother. He has informed me that my internal prosthetics will fail, Master, and insists they be replaced... though he wishes to make repairs rather than replacements."  
"Replacements are fine, but repairs would lessen your Force potential."  
"As you wish, Master."  
******  
Cas was unhappy but made calls to suppliers he trusted as well as bringing in one medic aboard the ship that Piett had ensured was trust worthy. Vader came to inspect the little operation room but found very different supplies waiting.  
"Cas, these are-"  
"We're repairing you."  
"The Emperor-"  
"Is keeping you on a leash," Piett told his brother.  
"He will know."  
Cas smirked.  
"Not really. You'll still wear and suit and have it function, just without it forcing your body to breathe anymore. The respirator will still make noise without actually working. My suppliers are trustworthy and sent everything I ordered plus a second "accidental" amount of all the repairs supplies that I ordered for the medwing."  
"I see."  
"Well you won't for the next week. We're fixing everything, so your eyes will be bandaged, and you won't be moving much until you've recovered. Luckily every if I was just replacing the prosthetics that would be the case. It's standard procedure."  
Vader looked at his brother.  
"You convinced-"  
"Oh no, your little doctor bullied me into this. This was all him.... I just didn't try to talk him out of it."  
"...All right then."  
Cas smiled happily and moved to prep everything. Firmus smirked at his brother.  
"He's got you wrapped around his finger. You hang on to him."  
"I intend to."  
Vader was soon laying on the table, and Cas was putting the anesthetic mask over his mouth and nose. He, Firmus, and the other medic were wearing breath masks as the air had been changed for Vader.  
"Deep breath and count backwards from 10," his fiancé said.  
Vader didn't reach 6. When he woke everything hurt, and he couldn't see. He felt much lighter, though, and he could feel... sort of. Cas had given him new bionic limbs as well it seemed.  
"Shhh, it's okay," he heard Cas sooth before a needle pricked his arm.  
"What-"  
"Just a pain killer, love."  
Warm lips brushed his cheek gently.  
"It's done. Now you just try to rest. I'll be right next to you if you need me."  
Vader reached out and took his hand.  
"... I can feel again."  
"Bionic limbs, lighter, and and restore feeling. They're not perfect, but they're much better than what you had."  
Cas rubbed his hand with his thumb soothingly.  
"Rest."  
"Have you rested? You've been ill."  
Cas kissed his hand.  
"I'm fine, love. Things are going to start looking up now."  
Vader nodded slightly, it hurt to speak, and began to feel tired again.  
"Rest, Vader. Just rest."  
After a week the bandages over his eyes came off, and he sat in silence for a long moment, just drinking in the clear, true sight of Cas, though he looked worried.  
"Vader?"  
"I can see you."  
His love smiled. "Everything is clear, not too bright or blurry?" He reached out and cupped Cas's cheek. "Yes, it's perfect."  
"Good." Cas nuzzled close.  
******  
The suit was gutted for the most part, though all lights and sounds remained working, but it was no longer full of needles and tubes. It was still decent protection, with the body glove being thick, insulated armor-weave, and the armor pieces. Vader took full advantage of being able to take it off when alone and enjoying proper clothes, even if just a simple shirt and pants, when in his quarters. Cas was moved into his quarters and worryingly still sick.  
"I don't know what's wrong." Cas admitted.  
"Please, see one of the medics. There must be some explanation," Vader said.  
His lover finally agreed and went to a medic while Vader was on the bridge.  
Vader was keeping a finger on Cas through the Force. Shock, joy, then worry flashed through in rapid succession. He would have sent a questioning ping, but he wasn't sure Cas would hear.  
He left Firmus in charge of the bridge as Ozzel was off duty and headed for the medical wing. Cas was sitting in an examination room when he arrived.  
"Cas?"  
His lover looked up as he shut the door behind him.  
"I... I'm pregnant."  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant... with your baby."  
"That's... wonderful."  
His fiancé looked relieved at his words.  
"I... oh Force, I was so worried about how you would react."  
"What? This is great."  
"A baby on a Star Destroyer? I... I don't know what to do or... or feel."  
“We will figure something out."  
Cas sighed, "I'm almost two months along. That's how I know it's yours and not Tarkin's."  
"That's fine, Cas."  
They returned to their quarters and sat down together.  
"We just need to strike sooner. My Master will be the greatest obstacle, but now I will be able to take him down. He believes I am still weakened, and when he is out of the way..."  
"You'll become Emperor."  
"Exactly, and we will be safe on Coruscant."  
He kissed Cas's hand. "You will be my Consort, my wife, the jewel of the Empire."  
"And you will be my Emperor, my strength."  
He kissed the brunette softly, reveling in the ability to kiss him so freely.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, and I'm happy this happened. This baby."  
"As am I."  
They were soon headed back to Coruscant for leave, and Vader planned to strike. Cas was slowly starting to swell, and Vader seemed memorized and doted on his fiancé.  
"I do love you so."  
Cas smiled. "You're spoiling me."  
"Of course I am."  
He rubbed Cas's growing stomach. "You deserve it." "... We're almost to Coruscant..."  
"Almost to our objective."  
Cas looked at him pleadingly.  
"Promise me you'll be careful."  
"Of course, my love."  
*******  
As Vader approached his master's throne he kept his mind shielded and blank just in case and his power level held to where it had been before the repairs. He had actually regained power.  
So much for the suit strengthening him.  
"Lord Vader, you did not bring your intended."  
"Apologizes, Master. He is out of sorts today."  
"Oh?"  
"He has taken ill."  
"I see, and do you know the cause?"  
Truth or lie? Cas was indeed not feeling well today but had insisted Vader go anyway.  
"He is seeing a medic."  
The old Sith nodded as his apprentice approached.  
"I sense you are hiding something from me."  
Vader thought fast. Truth time it seemed, if only to keep Palpatine from suspecting anything before he got close enough.  
"He is... also expecting, Master."  
"...That is... interesting."  
He was close enough now. He wouldn't draw it out, the old man was far too dangerous.  
"I trust you-urk!"  
Palpatine was stopped as a crimson blade tore through him. Treachery was the way of the Sith. He had planned to betray Vader only for fate to twist it all and laugh in his face. So... he was the Chosen One after all.  
The Emperor died laughing. Vader sighed. It was over. He returned to Cas.  
*******  
They married the same day of the coronation for Vader to officially become emperor, and months later Vader paced. Cas was insistent on Dennonian tradition of the male family members waiting outside.  
"He'll be fine. Cas is strong," Max said, though he was anxious himself.  
"I don't see why I can't be with him!"  
"He wanted to follow the tradition from home. No male family members in the room until after the birth."  
A scream rang out, and Max and Firmus winced.  
"But why?"  
"It's a tradition of the mother's wanting the privacy and a moment with their babies and without their husband's hovering and panicking. You've been.... well..."  
"You've basically been a helicopter," Firmus told his brother.  
"I haven't been that bad!"  
"Vader,... you carried him into the bathroom for the past week."  
"I just... didn't want anything to happen to them."  
"Cas knows, but he decided he wanted the privacy. He'll be fine."  
The screams finally stopped, and a nurse came out.  
"Your Majesty."  
"Yes?"  
"You have a daughter, sire."  
"Let me past."  
She looked back into the room.  
"Let him in," Cas said tiredly.  
Vader entered.  
"How are you?"  
Cas smiled wearily at his husband.  
"Tired but happy. Come on, she won't bite. I'm guessing you had blond hair."  
"I did."  
Vader walked over.  
"Well so does our little princess."  
The Sith gazed down at his tiny daughter nestled in his wife's arms.  
"She's beautiful."  
Cas kissed her forehead.  
"Want to hold her?"  
"Of course."  
He cradled the tiny, fragile babe in his arms, and a burst of love and protectiveness surged through him.  
"What should we name her?"  
"I had an idea..."  
"What is it?"  
"What about... Carnelian?"  
Cas looked at him, and Vader smiled.  
"Not really. How about Shmi, for my mother?"  
"I like that idea."  
Vader kissed the tiny head, feeling content.


End file.
